Tonight, Together, Forever
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: "You're the moon.. because I'm the sun, great and vibrant. We're opposites, and the moon glows because of the sun's light." /TsuStar/


**A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at TsuStar, second Soul Eater fanfic. I just finished watching the anime and I'm working on the manga, and all I can think is SHEER EPICNESS. Bwahaha. Of course I fell in love with SoMa (they're too cute and canon, dangit!), and I gradually started to really really love TsuStar too. So much, in fact, that I changed my penname in their honor. Px I have changed it a million times and probably will again, but for now it's Black Star and Tsubaki 4ever. xDD**

**I had a hard time nailing Black Star's personality in this one, but honestly, who can, really? He's just... Black Star. xDD I don't think it was bad for my first try, but there's definitely room for improvement. I wish it would've turned out better. But hopefully y'all will like it anyway!**

**Anywhoozle. This kinda takes place in the manga, though not sure where. :3**

**Disclaimer: *Black Star laugh* HAHA YES I OWN SOUL EATER. Not. (And I don't mean Soul Eater Not, which is awesome too.) **

* * *

><p>Black Star had always wanted power. Desired it, craved it, strived to be the most powerful of them all. That was obvious.<p>

Whom he'd always been doing it for besides himself, now that was an entirely different matter altogether. His parents? No. Though Black Star would never admit it, and even hated to think of it because weak thoughts like that made him less awesome, he'd kind of always wanted a set of normal parents to encourage and support and be proud of him. Now, Sid had always been great to him, done a good job raising him. (That's the kind of man he always was.) That wasn't what he meant. But sometimes he couldn't help but wonder about it, what a normal family was like, what _his _family would've been like. If his folks hadn't strayed to the path of a Kishin, of course.

When he'd gone to Japan with Tsubaki, that was his first time seeing a real live family and how they interacted. Kid just had a dad that was in no way normal, Liz and Patty were raised on the streets, Maka's parents were divorced, and Black Star didn't even know _what _Soul's family was like, had never bothered to ask. That kind of stuff was girl talk. But apparently they weren't on the best of terms, even Black Star could figure that much.

But the Nakatsukasas.. they were, well, _real. _And past just the literal sense. Tsubaki's parents were both loving and were there for her in every way possible (he could even tell just by the way their letters came in). They were warm and close and cared about each other. The ideal family. They hadn't let the loss of Masamune break them, instead they had let it make them come together. Secretly he admired that. That was a different type of strength in its own right.

Back to the point. In a sense, he wanted to make a better name of the Star clan, and the only way to do that was to gain power and use it for the right reasons. But no, he wasn't necessarily gaining power _for _his deceased parents. They didn't deserve that honor.

For Tsubaki? Well, he wanted to be the best meister he could for her, because even he would acknowledge that she deserved it, and he wanted to make her a Death Scythe. But that wasn't quite it, either..

Of course he wanted to surpass God, that was the majority of his quest for power. But..

_Puh, why am I thinking about this so hard? _He sat cross-legged, staring up at the night sky, where the moon was cackling like a psychotic lunatic as always. _I just wanna gain power, can't I leave it at that? I don't see why there has to be some alterior motive behind it.._

"Done training for the night?" a soft voice asked behind him suddenly, and Black Star turned to see Tsubaki taking a seat beside him on the grass.

Wow, he hadn't even heard her approach. Black Star rejected the notion that he'd been too engrossed in his thoughts to notice and decided it was because she was finally learning a thing or two about stealth from him, the great Dark Assassin. "Yeah." He leaned back on his palms.

Tsubaki smiled at the thoughtful look on Black Star's face, so rare to see on her partner's countenance. "What're you thinking about?"

"My quest for ultimate power." He clenched his fist slowly, then his serious expression dissolved into a grinning, determined one. To Tsubaki it seemed the teensiest bit forced, but she could be wrong. "How I'm gonna become the greatest and be a legend over all! I'm going to surpass God and help Kid form the ultimate world!" He'd been going on about that last bit ever since they'd rescued Kid from the Book of Eibon, Tsubaki had noticed as of late.

Black Star felt like that was the only unselfish thing he was achieving power for.. wait, what was he thinking? The great Black Star was never selfish!

..But on a more serious note, he did have to admit that he'd wanted power so badly once that he might've even chosen the path of a demon... of course, he would _never _admit that to _anybody, _because they'd surely deem him less honorary and great. They would think nothing more of him than being his father's son. And it's not like he would've chosen the demon path consciously, just managed to end up following it in his intensely seeking for the power that would make him greater than the gods.

One more thing he would also never admit was that he felt like Tsubaki was the one thing that had kept him from straying, the one thing that set him on the right path for power. His own path to avenge the ones fallen by the Enchanted Sword, to conquer the path of the warrior and become a Bushin. Side by side with her.

Tsubaki had watched the transition of emotions flickering through his small emerald eyes, frowning a little in concern. "Black Star? Is something wrong?" she inquired, breaking into his thoughts.

He shook his head out of his daze and lifted his gaze to the sky once more. "No."

Tsubaki decided to drop it for the time being and followed his gaze. "What do you see, Black Star?" She gave him a sideways glance.

Black Star briefly glanced at her, a little confused and surprised at the question, before giving the very literal answer she'd expected. "A couple of stars.. a satellite...the moon."

"The last one's hard to miss," she chuckled, tucking her legs underneath her. The moon kept snickering as if to punctuate her statement.

"No kidding," he agreed. "What about you?"

Tsubaki blinked, looking at him. "What do _I _see?" He usually never referred back to her, though he was getting better about it. At his nod she lifted her navy eyes up with a small smile. "I see you."

Black Star turned to fully look at her, quirking an eyebrow in puzzlement. "In the _sky?_" He wondered if he'd heard her right.

Tsubaki returned his gaze, her warm smile touching something inside him he couldn't place. "The stars, the galaxy...everything gathered together is you, Black Star." She tilted her head slightly as if to say, _Remember? _It struck a familiar chord with him. Back in Japan..

_"If this dark sky is me, then the sparkling stars are Tsubaki.."_

_"I think everything gathered together..is Black Star."_

Black Star pondered on this, then searched her face, studying her. "Then where are you?"

Tsubaki looked down and closed her eyes, smiling. "You tell me."

Black Star stared up at the sky for a long time, silently musing. Just when Tsubaki started to think he wasn't going to answer, he surprised her. He had a way of doing that sometimes. "You're the moon.. because I'm the sun, great and vibrant. We're opposites, and the moon glows because of the sun's light." He was a little embarrassed as the carefully thought-out words slipped out, though he was unsure why. He shouldn't be; anything he had to say was worth listening to, every word worthy of praise!

Tsubaki opened her eyes and stared at him. Gone was the usual pride and haughtiness in his voice, instead replaced with... humility, almost. Acknowledging where she fit in his life. His voice was softer and more serious and thoughtful. Her deep navy blue eyes shimmered, lighting up as she smiled. _I'm so proud of you..Black Star.. _She'd never stopped being proud of him, from Day One, from the very first time they met, after she'd taken the time to listen to him and be the only one to applaud his efforts. Firsthand she'd gotten to watch him grow up and get older, never leaving his side the entire time. He'd even become more mature, more thoughtful and serious as opposed to his younger boastful, more careless self. She was proud to be his partner.

When she still didn't speak after a lapse of silence, Black Star turned back to look at her with a small frown. "Tsubaki?" Had he said something wrong?

Tsubaki gently placed her hand atop his, sending tingles of warmth throughout his entire body. "I'm proud of you." Her voice was quiet, but her words rang with genuine, sincere meaning.

Hearing those words sent a buzz of awareness zipping through him.

_He wanted power to get attention._

Black Star was tired of everyone judging him by the tattoo on his right shoulder, making snap judgments of him by something out of his control. Even though he'd told Tsubaki once that he enjoyed the attention, that was never the kind he'd wanted. He wanted the attention that marveled at him, acknowledged that he was powerful and one to be feared and awed at. He wanted attention because... well, because that was the one thing he'd never gotten as a child without parents.

And that was all Tsubaki ever did, was shower him with attention. He developed a new appreciation for her.

All this time, and he'd never realized..

Black Star turned his hand to clasp her fingers in his loosely, turning the gesture a bit more intimate. Tsubaki smiled, her heart beating a little faster, but she knew better than to address it and make him pull away. She waited for his response of, "Well, you should be! I'm the great Black Star! All should be proud of my exceeding amazingness!" or something along those lines, but it never came. Her grip on his hand tightened. _My hero..my star.._

Maybe Black Star hadn't fully surpassed God just yet, but he had the one thing that God wasn't fortunate enough to have and never would be. He had Tsubaki.

And for now, that was more than enough.

_My Tsubaki-chan...my flower.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 8D Well? Did it turn out ok? I hope I did this amazing couple justice! x3 The last bit was probably ooc for B*S, but it was too sweet not to add in! ^.^ I still wish it would've turned out differently, but I guess the end product was good enough. =3 Please please review, I'd appreciate honest feedback of any kind. Thankies bunches! **


End file.
